Small cell base stations, such as picocells or microcells, may be deployed in various locations (e.g. homes, businesses, etc.) without any network operator supervision. Accordingly, system performance in terms of cell coverage, cell throughput, and mobility robustness (e.g. handover quality, etc.) may be highly unpredictable. Power management must be optimized to prevent interference and increase stability and throughput. However, power management for small cells in a cellular network is typically performed via centralized network optimization, and accordingly requires additional network management overhead and lacks flexibility, particularly with complex environments or changing conditions.
The details of various embodiments of the methods and systems are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below.